User talk:PVX-Vanguard
Hai + Welcome. Can you use minor edits button for small edits in future, you're clogging up recent changes. Have fun on teh wikiz! - Rawrawr 18:49, 10 October 2007 (CEST) I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING *sadcry* Vanguard 21:37, 10 October 2007 (CEST) It's spelled "Psychic", I'd have edited it for you, but some people get VERY upset when you mess with their user pages. --Powersurge 22:44, 10 October 2007 (CEST) I don't mind as much, especially with that kind of thing. Thanks.Vanguard 22:49, 10 October 2007 (CEST) You are... Just the sort of person I can see myself getting on with here in the future. Nice userpage, and nice introduction to yourself. Unreal Havoc 22:49, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :What makes you say that? Vanguard 22:57, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::Just everything I read in general. :) Unreal Havoc 22:59, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Ah, my opinions are to your appeasement? Haha. Vanguard 23:04, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Most of them? Yes. ;) Unreal Havoc 23:28, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Ooh, do elaborate. I want to know which of my opinions are valid and which ones are teh suxx0rz. Vanguard 23:40, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Just the Assassin comments, I assume you haven't met a decent Assassin player in PVE yet? :) Unreal Havoc 23:42, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :Other than myself (hahaha), not really. Just did "An Unwelcome Guest" with me, and two other assassins. Horrible bars, but I cut them some slack since they weren't off Shing jea yet. (level 15 and 17, I was, obviously, level 20.) Vanguard 23:48, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::I have seen some messed up bars in my time for sure, and people think some of the stuff I submit is bad? :s Unreal Havoc 23:49, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Your's are different, but not some I'd bother to try (sorry!) The PvE Assaulter is nice n' simple and I know what to do with it. Vanguard 23:51, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Hey you're entitled to your opinion, I just think some people here can be a little too single minded before offering their opinions. Unreal Havoc 23:53, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :I have an open mind about all builds. I can't say any builds suck without trying them myself, All I can say is "meh, I ain't gonna try it." But if some build pwns my face in game, I won't pull the n00b card and be all "omg u sux." Vanguard 23:55, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Then perhaps you would check out the build on my discussion page? =P if you liked the axe ranger i think you'll like this... -Karmapolice 18:41, 4 November 2007 (CET) :its on my discussion page -Karmapolice 04:38, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::try it out; it kills a single target just as fast as the axe build, and the 38 DPS every 4 seconds matches the dps from tripple chop and whirlwind..and the stances make it more resilient.. -Karmapolice 16:14, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::That axe build I use doesn't kill one target fast, it does mass AoE to kill a lot of crap fast. Besides, I already have an assassin with high survivability without stances. It's called Critical Agility, and it uses daggers. [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 16:42, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::76 armor ignoring AOE every 4 seconds pwns the aoe from the axe build, period. -Karmapolice 21:58, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'm not going to use your build, man. Vanguard 22:42, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::::have to admit its just as good tho, and careful with that argument, cause i have a warrior that takes less and deals more damage than that axe ranger -Karmapolice 23:39, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Well no shit, it's a warrior. My axe ranger was specifically designed for PvE where spiking and condition massing isn't needed. Vanguard 00:20, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::point is, the two builds are pretty equal effectiveness wise. -Karmapolice 00:42, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::How can I put this politely? :::::::::Fuck off and stop harassing people on their talk page with builds they don't want. :::::::::Hmm. Close enough. --71.229.204.25 00:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) and boy was that polite o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 00:46, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I tried my best. ): --71.229.204.25 00:47, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::i dont see where i said anything that could be taken as harassment, i apologize if anything was taken that way. i wasnt trying to get him to use it, only to understand its on par with his axe build. he really liked that axe build, so i figured he would like my build, since its a similar concept. no harm intended. -Karmapolice 01:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Maybe he doesn't care. Should I spam out your userpage trying to get you to understand that my RaO dagger build is as good as the hammer one you have on your page? And where is this build, anyway? --71.229.204.25 01:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::im guessing sock puppetry. but whatever, im talking on his talk page cause its a talk page. go ahead, explain to me why your RaO dagger build is as good as the hammer one, i would hate to remain ignorant -Karmapolice 01:49, 6 November 2007 (CET) Because you're going insanely off topic: "I don't want to use your build" "WELL MY WARRIOR IS BETTER THAN YOUR RANGER" Get off my talk page. Vanguard 02:02, 6 November 2007 (CET) lol no comments in over a year :P -- Jebuscontests 17:14, 16 November 2008 (EST) :I don't use this wiki that much.-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 17:03, 17 January 2009 (EST)